The End of Time
by BILLCIPHER3012
Summary: This is a story about how the Pines family will be put to the test when a certain dream demon comes back to Gravity Falls. Everyone is expecting their lives to change when Ford arrives, but not in such a shocking twist. Do you have the courage to read on?
1. The Beggining of The End

Narrator PoV

Our story begins after The Stanchurian Candidate. It was a normal day in the Mystery Shack, where there's anything but normal happening. Let's begin our story with Dipper, shall we?

Dipper's PoV

I had just finished my usual breakfast of cereal and Pitt Cola, when I noticed a strange book on the counter. Intrigued, I picked it up, and to my surprise it had a six-fingered golden hand with the number 4 on it in black ink. "Great Uncle FORD!" I shouted as I ran into the gift shop and straight to the vending machine. I flew down the stairs, entered the elevator, and went down to the basement. There through the glass, I could see a tall elderly man in a tan trench coat, with a destroyed portal in front of him. "Great Uncle Ford," I shouted as I ran through the door into the rocky portal room, "You didn't tell me you were working on a 4th journal!"

(Stan)Ford's PoV

I was looking upon my most dangerous research yet, a transdimensional universal gateway... completely destroyed. As I was thinking of my time in the dimensional gap, I heard a distinct high-pitched voice call my name. I turned around to find Dipper, as he told me, "You didn't tell me you were working on a 4th journal!" I slowly responded with, "Did Stanley leave that out? Well, it doesn't matter now that you know, and yes I am working on a 4th journal." I said as I took it out of the 12 year old's hands and said, "Did you read any of it?" With that question he replied, "No, but do you mind if I read it?" "Yes, I mind Dipper! This book contains secrets that you can't begin to imagine the consequences that would come with them!" And with that I tucked the journal into my trench coat and walked into the observation room. "Dipper, can I ask you something?" "Of course Great Uncle Ford." "Do you know what it's like to be trapped in a vacant place? Or to feel like you're both innocent and guilty at the same time? Or know that you are responsible for everything you affect?" And with that he shrugged, "Well, I don't want to talk about it" and went back upstairs. I went back to my thinking state, and begun making plans for something big.


	2. Living With Anxiety

Well now that I am sleepy, :O about reading this new chapter for my first fanfic!

Ford's PoV

I began to head upstairs to get myself some breakfast and coffee, when I heard the rush of customers inside the gift shop. Great, now I have to wait until everyone is gone. I sat there for what felt like hours until I heard Stanley knock on the machine followed by the words," It's all clear point dexter, you can come out now." Still hearing words, I opened the machine slowly and carefully to make sure there was nobody there except my family. As soon as I stepped out into the vacant old wooden room full of knick knacks, fake anomalies, and people, I was just concerned about three things, cereal, coffee, and keeping the contents of Journal #4 hidden from everyone except Stanley, who was already wary of the contents. The moment I stepped into the kitchen, I was assaulted with questions from my little apprentice.

Dipper's PoV

The second I saw Great Uncle Ford, I didn't hesitate to ask questions about things like, "Is the rift still stable?" and "what are we going to do about Bill?" At this point I was hyperventilating, and the only thing that kept me from passing out was when Mabel and Grunkle Stan walked into the kitchen asking where all the sugar and knick knacks were. "I think they're in the store room." And with that, they left. Now that I was calm, I gathered the courage to ask, " So Great Uncle Ford, what exactly are we planning to about everything else?"

Mabel's PoV

I heard the exactly opposite words Dipper wanted to hear, "I'm sorry Dipper, but I have told you before that the less you know about me, the better your chance of survival is if Bill comes back." Just then I heard Grunkle Stan walk out front saying that he was going for a walk. As soon as Grunkle Stan said that, Dipper walked into the kitchen with his head down low. I couldn't feel anything but sadness for Dipper now that the summer was coming to an end, and he hasn't even gotten to meet his idol very well. Stanley's PoV I turned around to The sound of Dipper groaning in depression and I couldn't help but have said, "Geez kid, you look like you walked through hell! Come take a walk with me.", and before we knew it we we're already ¼ of a mile towards the town, talking away, without a care in the world.

Well, how about that for a chapter? Sorry for the short one at the beginning, but I had to upload it on time. But please review and tell me what you think! You guys are important!


End file.
